ZaDr Pictues
by SlyFlyer
Summary: One day Dib randomly asks Zim to see some baby pictures which leads to..odd occurrences. Various things...Zim attacks Dib yet Dib comes out unharmed! Will Dib ever get to see those pictures? OOC Zim and Dib? I don't own any characters. Fluff o.o R R


Dib followed Zim home from skool almost everyday. This was one of those days. Not that Zim minded, he didn't mind at all. Zim was deep in thought about him and Dib and the Irken race. He was trying to figure out what the tallest would say..he knew they'd disapprove of his ..Alien/human relationship but he didn't really care much. Suddenly Dib's voice broke into his thoughts. 'You got any baby pictures?'

Zim turned his head to look at Dib 'Of coarse the Almighty Zim has your so called bubby pictures.' Dib's face suddenly lit up. 'Can I see you've seen all of mine' he said as he slowly narrowed his eyes to glare at Zim. 'Considering you raided the entire house until you found them I think it's only fair I can see yours' 'Noooo Zim REFUSES to let Dib-stink see them.' 'Why were you and ugly baby?' At this Zim turned around abruptly 'Zim was a WONDERFUL bubby with WONDERFUL looks and and and ZIM REFUSES.' Dib stared at Zim..'So you were an ugly baby?' Zim shouted and continued to walk home in silence refusing to talk to Dib until they got into his lab.

'Aww I'm sorry Zim.' Dib said as he watched Zim walk away coldly. '…' was the only response he got. 'Zimmmm' 'what do you want Dib-human?'

'Sorry Zimmm' dib said as he pulled the Irken into a tight embrace. Red eyes narrowed then softened as he returned the hug to Dib. 'It's fine besides you HUMANSS are stooped anyway.' Dib sighed but let it drop, he wanted Zim to continue talking to him even if it ment calling himself stupid, which he wasn't. He was almost offended but then remembered it was also Zim..the Irken who didn't quite understand Earth and it's culture. Most found it amazing the two boys could even talk to each other. But then again most avoided the nerdy , scientific Dib and the green skin conditioned boy who's contacts fall out and suddenly he has a eye infection also. But right now Dib had other things to think about. More important things. Like this.

'Why won't you let me see the pictures Zim?'

'Zim has told you why.' Dib stared at him for the second time that day. 'No you haven't you were just telling me you weren't an ugly baby…or bubby as you like to say.'

'ZIMM has the correct way to say things on this horrible filth planettt of DOOM!' 'And we've been over this Zim your plans to destroy Earth willl neverrr work.' 'FOOLISH HUMAN!! That's what you say but one day you shall wake up and BOOM you and your planet will be goneee!' 'Aw but Zim you'd never be able to destroy me.' Dib said gently while nuzzling the Irkens head. 'Besides who would do this' he said as he slowly stroked Zim's antennae. It was always just adorable to watch Zim's face relax and turn a slight shade of blue. Zim purred but suddenly pulled away. 'Dib-stink I've told you not to do that.' ' Yea but you don't really mean it.' Zim angrily walked away towards his large computer.

'Aww Zim sorry.' He said. 'Whatever Dib-Stink.' 'So Zimmm..' "No' was the aburbt and cold answer he got .'Aww Zim..pleaseeeee?' Dib said while making a puppy dog face to Zim.

'I wanna see em' pleasepleasepleaseplease?' he begged. 'Dib-Stink the almighty Zimmm has already said no to you and your human faces'

'Butbutbut Zim ugh damn it Zim.'

'I told you to addresss me as the Almighty Zimm'

'Ehh whatever Zim' Dib stated as he walked out of Zim's lab. 'Zim commands you back here at once human.' 'Nope cause you won't show me your baby pictures.'

'Dib-human come here your Zim master commands you to.'

'Nope I refuse.' Dib started to run towards the elevator to try and escape Zim.

'You seem to forget human I have more advanced technology.' Zim screeched as he propelled himself towards Dib with his spider legs. 'My Pak gives me a better advantage to you and your inferior race Dib-stink.' Dib laughed as he clicked the elevator button repeatedly attempting to get it to close before Zim reached him.

'Your attempts are futile Dib-human the Irken race is superior to those of other races.' Zim said as he flew into the elevator and on top of Dib. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Dib. ' I've told you I will always win at races youuu stoopidd humannn.

Dib slowly leaned up to capture Zim lips. 'And I've told you I will win eventually' he said as he finally met Zim in a kiss. The green Irken pulled back after a few seconds seemingly calm. Suddenly Dib was upside down and in the air. Zim cackled as he and his spider arms carried Dib off to the bedroom. 'Onward Dib-human to the fluffy parts of the room.' Dib's face turned a pretty scarlet as the metal door came slamming down behind them. 'Then can I see the pictures?' he asked as he was thrown down on the bed.

'I'll think about it Dib-Human.' The Irken said as he mounted Dib. 'Maybe if you're good' he said with a devious grin. Dib smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zim's neck. 'suresure.'


End file.
